With the development of mobile communication technologies, a mobile phone has already become one of mostly used communication tools in daily life. In order to enable a user to communicate with friends conveniently, a contact has already become one of essential functions in the mobile phone.
In practical application, when a user wants to share a name card in a contact client with an Instant Messaging (IM) client, the user may copy the name card which needs to be sent in the contact of the contact client, paste the copied name card in a input box of IM message, and finally the IM client sends the name card in the contact in a way of sending an IM message. When the user wants to store a name card received by the IM client in the contact of the contact client, the user needs to first write down all the contents of the received name card by a paper and a pen, including the phone number, name and email box, etc, and then establish a new name card after the operation terminal enters a local contact, manually input the contents that have been written down to the corresponding input box, and finally the terminal stores the name card in the contact according to the received contents.